


Surprise Spiders

by storiofmylife



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dwarven Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inha Cadash, Named Cadash (Dragon Age), Storm Coast (Dragon Age), Strong Female Characters, Surprise Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiofmylife/pseuds/storiofmylife
Summary: In Inha Cadash's opinion, the Storm Coast was by far one of the worst places in Thedas. Stuck overnight with Varric unexpectedly, the pair share a moment of contemplation. Inha wasn’t sure what was happening with the world, nor did she know what was going on between herself and Varric. All she knew was that sometimes, rarely, surprise spiders could bring good evenings.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Varric Tethras, Female Inquisitor/Varric Tethras
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Surprise Spiders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolwarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwarden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hell is Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787545) by [smolwarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwarden/pseuds/smolwarden). 



> This was a delight to write and I hope I got Inha as close to how you view/write her! Honestly I loved reading your "Hell is Empty" fic and hope to read more of Inha in the future. I think the world could use more Inquisitor/Varric fluff!

The Storm Coast was by far one of the worst places in Thedas. Inha’s hair which normally shined in sunlight was matted down against her skin and looked more like muddy water than its usual bright orange-red.

Thankfully, the Inquisitor and her companion were safely tucked away in the former Blades of Hessarian camp. Varric had been surprisingly quiet during their return from the dwarven caves but then again surprise spiders would do that to just about anyone.

The rain pelted down, heavier than usual, against the roof of her bunk. She hadn’t anticipated staying overnight in the Storm Coast as it was meant to be a simple supply run. The Inquisition was running low on iron supply and she volunteered for a day trip to see if there was any iron left in the forgotten dwarf caves. Varric tagging along was a pleasant surprise. Though, his guise of needing to survey the land for his next novel seemed like bullshit to her.

_In retrospect having him there to deal with those spiders was a good thing_ , she thought.

Throwing down the towel she used to dry her hair, Inha made her way under various awnings towards the building that emanated the faint scent of toast. Varric was already inside, sporting a blanket over his shoulders and a notebook in his hand.

Her eyes panned through the room, noting the few Inquisition soldiers. Plopping down at the small table, she leaned back against the wooden chair. It creaked with the weight of use since the Inquisition had only recently been able to make the camp useful to them. A faint ringing began in her mind, which she tried to ignore.

“Glad to see they had some clothes for you,” Varric’s voice broke through her thoughts. Inha glanced over his form, noting his normal attire peeking from beneath the blanket. His hair was unusually ruffled, which she admitted mentally added to his roguish charm.

Motioning to the dry, slightly too long outfit, she responded, “Seems they’re always ready for me to show up.”

“You’re an important person now. They probably measured your shoe size while you were recovering from the rift.” Inha’s laugh encouraged Varric to continue, “Or Josephine wrote a memo about it.”

That made her head jerk forward and eyebrows rise. “She wouldn’t.”

“It’s Ruffles…and a little bit of Nightingale.”

She went silent, seriously thinking about if there was a way to track what memos went out about her. Varric’s light laughter brought her back from the mental ravine she was teetering on.

“Relax there, Pumpkin. Have some soup.” He pushed an untouched steaming bowl of soup towards her. He returned reading through his notebook, chewing lazily on a piece of toast. She picked up a spoon and began to eat.

She hadn’t realized how hungry she had been until she tasted the broth. Sighing in contentment, Inha pushed back her hair, wanting more than anything for it to be dry already. Bringing her attention to the dwarven man across from her, she unknowingly relaxed her face into a tender expression.

“Some would say it’s rude to stare, Pumpkin.” Varric didn’t bother looking up, but a faint grin painted his lips.

“Some? So not you then?” It was only moments like this, ones where she allowed herself to be comfortable, when she would flirt with him. It confused her, but she still couldn’t stop.

“It comes with fame.” His casual shrug didn’t deter her from enjoying his smirk that appeared. She took a deep breath in thought.

“I’m the near opposite of you.”

“I know.”

“Oh?” Inha nearly leaned closer in her chair, but the height of the table stopped her.

Varric finally put the notebook down on the table, grabbing the mug filled with steamy liquid. “Pumpkin, we’ve known each other how long now? About a year?” She nodded. “It’s logical to believe that I know at least _some_ things about you.”

With a cheerful tone, “What about the air of mysticism I’m supposed to have around me? Followers of the Herald of Andraste would be scandalized to hear you know me so intimately.”

“Holy beings aren’t really my thing. Same stories over and over. It’s just too boring. You’re not boring, Inha.”

“Oh?” Her voice raised higher than she’ll ever admit, “Th-thank you.” To hide the blush appearing in contrast with her freckles, Inha took another spoonful of soup. He continued to stare at her in thought and, not for the first time, Inha wondered what went on inside his brain.

Her thoughts tended to be more scattered, less organized than his entrepreneurism. Her gaze went to the open doorway, seeing the rain continue to fall outside. Giving herself the time to relax, “It certainly isn’t stopping anytime soon, is it?”

“It’s the Storm Coast, it has to live up to its name.”

A quiet laugh erupted in a way that blended with the rain tapping against the roof. “Suppose so.” After a pause, “I meant to thank you for coming with me.”

“It’s no problem. I distinctly remember forcing myself upon your day trip.”

“True but I wouldn’t have made it out unscathed from those spiders without you.”

“Yes, you would have. Some of that glowy hand magic of yours and you’d be right back to business.” His fingers wiggled mid air as they both laughed.

“If only it were that easy…” Inha couldn’t help herself from trailing off, her throat beginning to tighten from stress.

“Hey,” Varric’s hand was a warm comfort against her cold skin.

“Sorry.” Inha shook her head, hoping to shake away the tears bubbling up in her eyes.

“You don’t have to apologize, Inha. Things are shitty out there. Glowy magic hand or not.”

“They are.” With a hard swallow she continued, “Do you ever wish you could go back to how things were? Before the hole in the sky, I mean.”

He sat back, his hand still on top of her own, and hummed in thought. “To Kirkwall imploding, mages and templars killing each other, and unable to see some of my closest friends?”

She grimaced, “Point taken.”

"It’s hard to compare all the shitty things going on in the world against each other. I certainly miss the nights playing Wicked Grace in the Hanged Man. The brew and music? To die for.” He went on a little longer describing a few of his friends’ tells and how sometimes he’d let them win.

He left off enough of a pause that Inha smiled, thinking of her own memories. “Have I ever told you about the time I was stuck at an Ansburg inn?” He shook his head, eyes glancing to the the notebook forgotten on the table. They shot back to Inha as she began to speak and he unknowingly leaned forward. “It was a storm, much like this, which meant the roads were impassable with flooding. Me and the rest of my—,” she paused trying to think of a word for her former Carta membership, “…mates holed up inside this tiny inn. The wine was watered down and there wasn’t anything but broth for sale. But we spent the whole night playing cards and talking with the locals. It was one of those nights to remember. No killing, running, or missions. Simply a night out with friends.”

He nodded slowly; his cup paused at his lips. “Reminds me of my time in Wycome.”

“Ah, yes. They have the best wine there.”

“Yea, because they import the good stuff.” Their laughter faded out and Inha’s smile began to wane as she thought about the simpler moments in her life.

She didn’t know when but Varric was giving her hand a squeeze, their hands grasped together now. “You can remember the past without comparing it to the present.” Her brows scrunched together in thought. “The past can never be the present. It’s meant to remind us how to live in the moment, enjoy what we can now.”

The thought made her smile again. “When did you become the sagely one?”

“Only when I spend the afternoon fighting off spiders because _someone_ can’t let others protect her.”

Immediately her fiery spirit perked up indignantly, “Hey, I don’t need protection!”

He let go of her hand, which she later misses, and sat back, “Two words, Pumpkin. Surprise. Spiders.”

“I’ll have you know that those spiders weren’t meant to be there.”

“It’s a dark, damp cave. One with red lyrium seeping through. Where else in the Storm Coast are the spiders meant to be?”

“Wha—! They told me the spiders had been cleared out last month. How was I supposed to expect more to show up?”

“Glowy hand magic?” He was messing with her, she knew it, but she couldn’t help but keep fighting.

“Well maybe next time you just stay behind at Skyhold and let the one with the glowy hand magic do her thing.”

“Now, now. I’d happily stand back and watch you do your thing, Pumpkin.” She felt satisfied and a little warm inside at his flirting. Instead of responding she finished off her soup and thanked the soldier who came over to offer her a cup of warm tea.

She held the cup in both hands, the heat comforting against her palms. The steam floated up against her face and she let the fogginess from a long day and good conversation settle. She wasn’t sure what was happening with the world, nor did she know what was going on between herself and Varric. All she knew was that sometimes, _rarely_ , surprise spiders could bring good evenings.


End file.
